tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutorial/Buildcraft Solar Farm
2013-01-13_15.16.43.png|Top down view. 2013-01-13_15.34.45.png|Normal View. 2013-01-13_15.35.00.png|Ditto. 2013-01-13_15.35.20.png|Powering a Quarry. 2013-01-13_15.33.07.png|Ditto. Many people are always relying on Nuclear energy or combustion engines in powering their machines (e.g. Quarry), but when they explode, you have to start again! But now, thanks to an energy converter, we can get energy from almost thin air! Materials What you need for the basic farm are: Energy link - 1 Mfsu or mfe (if you plan to use MV Arrays) - 1 Solar arrays (MV or HV) : 2 or 4 Any IC2 cable (Glass Fibre, HV cable (For HV Arrays) etc.) : 2 Wooden Conductive pipe - 1 Gold or stone conductive pipe - 1 Power teleport pipe (Optional) - 1 Step 1 We wont be jumping on to the BIG solar farm, so for now we will be starting on the very basic structure of a solar energy collector So now: Place your MFSU in a plane wide area. Place one cable (probably a glass fibre cable) on the left side and another on the right side. Place an Energy Link on the output of the MFSU (the output of the MFSU is the side where there is a brown circle in the middle). Put the Wooden Conductive Pipe on any side of the energy link (except the bottom) and put a Gold Conductive Pipe connecting to the wooden pipe. Finally, put the Power Teleport Pipe at the end connecting to the Golden conductive pipe and set it up. You can also put more Solar Arrays onely adjacent to the cable so that it would connect to the MFSU. It is important that the Energy Link is placed on the OUTPUT of the MFSU or MFE, if not, it will not work and the Energy Link will not convert energy. There! You're done! But there is one problem... Why is the energy low? That's because you only have ONE basic solar collector. You can continue down below if you want to expand the energy and make the blue like VERY thick. Step 2 Expand your "Farm" by making a whole bunch of your basic solar collectors and connect them in any way you want. Tip: Dont make a LOOP (You know you have made a loop if the blue line becomes really thick very fast and it turns back into a small line) or else it will mess up your energy connection and you think you have alot of energy but you really have a small thing of it. Final Messages You can play with this design all you want , you can even add a second level above your contraption. Tip: Do not use MFE's on HV solar arrays or they will be destoyed or even EXPLODE! (But i think it wont do damage , only hurt the player), so be careful. Tip # 2: You can always use stone conductive pipes if you cant afford much, they act like gold ones but they are slow. Tip # 3: If you are really really poor and you want to use this design, you can use normal solar arrays and use battery boxes, But it will produce a REALLY REALLY small amount of energy... Uses I used this design to power a Builder It worked perfectly (and Fast!!) i used it to power my 64X64 quarry it dig to bedrock in a hour 2013-01-13_17.04.22.png|Start 2013-01-13_17.06.15.png|Ditto. 2013-01-13_17.06.34.png|Completed 2013-01-13_17.06.32.png|Building 2013-01-13_17.06.41.png|It only took 3 seconds to build. Category:Tutorials